Captivity
by exp.DNA
Summary: Kyle and Shauni are captured by Dr. Hamsterveil, Jumba is sent on a reconasance mission to one of Hamsterviel's old labs, and things get messy.
1. Test

Shauni Slowly woke up finding herself alone in what looked like a forest. Shauni sat up quickly and looked around for anyone or anything that was familiar.

"Kyle?" Shauni's eyes darted around looking for something that she could recognize. She was startled but something grabbing her shoulder. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Shauni turned around to face her captor. It was a human in camouflage and a pair of sunglasses.

"Calm down Shauni."

Shauni stepped back for a moment and realized who it was. "Kyle!" Shauni ran over to him and hugged his leg.

Kyle quickly brought his finger to his mouth. "Shhhhhhh. Were not the only ones in here."

Shauni looked around. There were all kinds or strange looking plants. "Where are we?"

Kyle picked Shauni up and put her head on his shoulder and started to walk through the undergrowth. Shauni put her arms around his neck. "We're in some kinda bio sphere. Hamsterviel owns it."

Shauni sat up in his arms and looked Kyle in the face. "Hamsterviel?"

Kyle nodded. "Ya know, the little white rat? We're in part of his lab." Shauni looked around at all of the brightly colored leaves and flowers around. "He thinks I'm one of his long lost projects. I think you're one of his 'projects' too."

Shauni cocked her head. "How come?"

Kyle pushed a branch out of his way and looked around. Shauni began to say something but Kyle put his hand to her mouth. "We're not the only ones in here." He whispered. "There's another critter in here in here." Kyle pointed to his ear. Shauni looked finding a small object in his ear with an antenna coming out of it. Kyle continued to whisper. "The rodent is testing my stealth skills. If I can keep from getting caught for a set amount of time then we can get out of here. When the time is up he'll send me a message over this radio thingy."

Shauni brought a paw to his other ear and whispered. "What is it?"

Kyle shrugged then his eyebrows darted up out from under his sunglasses. "Oh. I think your one of his projects because he hinted at what your 'purpose' was." Shauni rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "He said that you were 'naturally showing signs of your purposes'." A loud whining sound came from the earpiece Kyle was wearing. "Ahhhh owww!" Kyle let go of Shauni leaving her hanging by here arms. Kyle ripped the earpiece out of his ears.

"What? Is… Is this on? Project Alpha! You have passed the test. There was no other creature. This was a test for you stress patterns. NOW GET OUT OF THERE AND HEAD BACK TO YOUR LIVING QUARTERS NOW!"

Kyle brought his arm back up cradling Shauni and dropped the earpiece on the ground crushing it under his boot. A formations of rocks nearby slid away revealing a Hallway lit by halogen lights.

Stitch hugged Angel for what seemed to be the longest time. "Don't do anything stupid." Angel kissed Stitch and backed off.

"I won't." Stitch piled his luggage up and carried it over his trying not to drop any of it going up the loading ramp of Jumba's ship. Stitch dropped all of the luggage on the floor and pressed a button beside the loading ramp. Stitch waved goodbye to Angel until the ramp was completely closed.

Stitch walked up to the cock pit to find Jumba pressing buttons and flipping switches prepping the ship for take off. "So where are we going?"

"We are going to one of Hamsterviel's old labs. The grand council woman believes that he might be there." Jumba faced stitch. "You might be learning a little more about you're self. How you were created? That sort of thing.

Stitch sat in the co-pilot seat and extended his antennae as well as his extra pair of arms and spines. "Wait. Isn't that far away? We used the hyper space engine to divert that asteroid remember?"

Jumba nodded. "Hamsterviel's lab is relatively close. Is just outside of solar system. "While we do not have the hyperspace module we still have the standard Ion drive engines on ship. We should be able to reach lab within week." Jumba sat back in his chair and sighed.

Stitch's antennae twitched. "There's something else going on here isn't there?"

Jumba brought the engine throttle up and brought the ship off the ground.


	2. Search Party

Jumba Piloted the ship out of the earth's orbit and began to plot a course.

"Well? Is there something else you know?"

Jumba reached under the console of the ship and flipped a switch. Every instrument slowly flickered off and the engines shut down. "The federation has patched into my ships communications system." A small red light began to blink on the console. Jumba pressed it "Yes?"

A voice crackled over the ships intercom. "Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Your ship has shut down. Is everything all right?"

Jumba pressed and held the button. "Yes everything is being fine, we experiencing minor problem. Should be fixed momentarily." Jumba released the button and looked at Stitch. Now only the emergency frequencies work and they cannot be patched." Jumba paused for a moment. "I believe the Grand Council Woman sent me to Hamsterviel's lab for other reason other than finding him. Long ago before I had created or even made designs for you he was arrested for genetic experimentation. They could never send him to jail though because they never found the product of his work."

Stitch cocked his head "An experiment?"

Jumba nodded. "It is likely that Shauni is one of his experiments"

"That's why you couldn't find a file on her, she wasn't one of yours"

"Exactly, Hamsterviel's method of designing experiments is different than my so I was unable to compare her DNA to any of my experiments."

"Well so far she doesn't seem to be dangerous."

Jumba looked down at the controls. "It is not her I am worried about. Is Kyle."

Stitch jumped in his chair. "Huh?"

"Kyle asked me to do some genetic test on his DNA it turns out that he is not human, what's even more shocking is that he had the same number of chromosomes as Shauni."

Stitch squinted. "But wait that means…"

Jumba nodded. "Kyle is one of Hamsterviel's lost experiments. I'm not sure how it happened but it did."

The speaker crackled to life. "Jumba Jookiba is everything all right we haven't detected any movement from your ship."

Jumba mashed his finger down on the button. "Yes everything is all right I will contact you if I need assistance. We just have to be changing some fuses." Jumba looked back at Stitch. "Hamsterviel is a malicious person."

Stitch nodded. "I know. He tried to cut me in half with a laser."

"While my experiments purposes were designed to wreak havoc and cause mayhem in a variety of ways, Hamsterviel's experiments will probably no be creatures that eat hair, or make you younger. They will most likely be creatures that will allow him to control many planets. We know that Kyle would not help him willingly but I am sure there are things Hamsterviel can do to make him do whatever he was designed to do."

Kyle laid on the cold steel floor. "This is the shittiest room I've ever had. And I've had shitty rooms." Kyle turned his head and looked over at Shauni curled up in the corner. "Had to jam a tack in the radiator one time to make the heat rise to a reasonable level."

Shauni crawled over to him laid on his stomach resting her head on her paws.

"Uh… okay…"

Shauni reached onto his chest and grabbed something that was shinny. It was a small gold necklace with a cross on it. "Gaba?"

Kyle picked Shauni up and sat up placing her on his lap. He picked up the necklace and held it up close to her face. "It's a crucifix. Its just symbol associated with a religion and its beliefs." Kyle reached down his shirt and pulled out a larger necklace. This one was made of beads strung together and had a sting of five beads extending from it and a crucifix on it as well. "These are rosary beads. There supposed to be a prayer for each of the beads on the end but I don't know em."

Shauni looked at the crucifix and saw a small metal figure that looked like a man who was nailed to it. Shauni looked at it confused. "Why would someone do that?"

"What?" Kyle looked at the crucifix. "Oh. That's Jesus. He's a guy who allowed him to be sacrificed so that the rest of mankind could have salvation. There more to it than just that but is a decent summary of it."

Shauni looked up at Kyle and tried to look through his sunglasses. She reached for his glasses. Kyle put Shauni on the ground and got up. "I'm gonna go talk to Dr. H… I got a head ache..." Kyle got up walked towards a door Brought a hand up to it. it opened with a hiss before he could even touch it. He shook his head and walked out. Shauni crawled over to where Kyle had been lying and curled up on the still warm surface.


	3. DNA Defragmenting Nucleic Acids

Hamsterviel sat behind his desk going over his designs for different experiments. A door in the room hissed open and in came Kyle. "What? How did you get in here?"

Kyle stopped. "I dunno. I just walked out of my room past five or seven automated turret machines and walked into you room."

Hamsterviel's eyes squinted. "I must have forgotten to remove you genetic code from the sensor's genetic database." He looked down at his desk and made a few key strokes and looked back up at Kyle. "It will not happen again." He paused for a moment. "Do you finally believe that you are not human? That you are Project Alpha?"

"I believe…" Kyle walked closer to Hamsterviel's desk and paused and cocked his head. "I believe you looked a bit bigger. Yur just a dinky rodent."

Hamsterviel slammed his tiny fist on the desk. "My size only contributes to my superiority."

"Whatever." Kyle sat down cross legged in front of the desk. "What else was in the tranquilizer?"

Hamsterviel smiled. "You are sure it was the tranquilizer?"

"There's only one wound on me made from a needle and I doubt you had put anything in my stomach while I was out cold. I would have had a stomach ache. And if you had put in another needle into the same wound it would have been a lot more sore than it is now. So I think there were traces of sumthin in the tranquilizer."

Hamsterviel spun around in his chair and a large screen came down from the ceiling in front of the both of them. a small DNA models spun around on the screen showing every part of it. "You are right. There was a trace fluid in the dart. The fluid was designed to be a preparation for you body to undergo drastic genetic changes." He turned around and the screen flew back up into the ceiling. "I can guess that you are experiencing head aches."

Kyle took his sunglasses off exposing a pair of Bright yellow eyes. "Among other things. My eyes are yellow. It normally happens when I get an adrenalin rush when I'm playing paintball or something active. Except when the adrenaline goes away so does the yellow tint in my eyes."

Hamsterviel slowly tapped a few keys. "You are changing into Project Alpha whether you like it or not. The only thing I can leave you with to relive you is that you will not remember anything. The DNA prepping agent doubles as a mind wiper. without your memories I doubt you will be able to resist your instinctive behavior." he mashed his finger on one final button and a turret honed in on Kyle's position. "Now if you don't mind… Project Alpha… you better be heading back to your cage. And don't think you can slip past those turrets again. I have removed you genetic code from the authorization data base."

Kyle got up and walked towards the door and stopped just as it hissed open and turned around facing Hamsterviel. "One thing about Fulfords… You go down to Massachusetts where we're from there's a big fat folder on us in the police station in Westford."

Hamsterviel leaned back in his chair. "Then I shall expect great performance from you."

Kyle put his sunglasses back on and walked out the door.

Shauni sat in front of the door scratching it trying to get out. The door suddenly opened revealing a floating turret which immediately honed in on her. She scurried away and hid under one of the fold out cots. Kyle slowly walked into the room and the door shut behind him. Shauni ran out from under the cot and hugged both of Kyle's legs.

Kyle picked Shauni up and sat down on the cot. Shauni rested her head on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Kyle picked Shauni off of him and put her down next to him. "Nothing."

Shauni reached up for his sunglasses but Kyle moved away. Shauni grabbed the glasses and slowly removed them from Kyle's face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yur not afraid?"

Shauni shook her head. "I know you're a nice person. You won't hurt me."

Kyle took his camouflaged long sleeve sheet off, laid down on the cot on his side. Shauni crawled under the shirt, rested her back against his stomach and pulled his arm over her. "You're letting me touch you, you know?" He didn't say anything.

Kyle rubbed his forehead with his free hand trying to get rid of a head ache. "How do ya know I might not wake up a different person?"

Shauni hugged his arm. "You won't."


	4. Transformation

Jumba's ship came to a halt as a several lights blinked on the console and a message blared across the sound system.

"Approaching vessel. You ship has been prohibited from entering the nearby space due to potential damage to ship."

Stitch woke up in the copilot seat. "Huh?"

Jumba leaned over on the console glanced at a piece of paper he had in his hand only looking at the console to make a few keystrokes. "Is nothing to be worried about six-two-six. is warning beacon deployed by Galactic Federation."

Stitch looked out the window. He saw a small probe with a blinking light in space next to the ship but nothing else. "I don't see anything."

"Of course you are not seeing anything. Try looking for heat signatures."

Stitch thought for a few seconds, closed his eyes, and opened them revealing a pair of red eyes. Stitch saw a huge mass of heat before the ship behind the probe. He blinked again leaving his eyes black. "There is something there."

Jumba pressed a few more buttons and looked up from the console. "So then his lab IS running." Jumba paused for a few moments. "There is a strong magnetic field around Hamsterviel's lab. The Galactic federation has placed this probe here so that no unsuspecting ship is wandering into field and becoming disabled. They want to hide the fact that Hamsterviel's lab is here."

Stitch pointed out the window. "But I don't see anything."

"Magnetic field is strong enough to stop light from entering and exiting area. You cannot see lab because it isn't reflecting light into your superiorly designed eyes."

"If it disables ships then how do we get through?"

Jumba pressed one final button on the console and the light on the beacon changed from red to green. We are going to drift through it. We will race towards magnetic field and shut systems off just before we enter field." Jumba grabbed hold of the controls and brought the ship to full power. The ship lurched forward and the beacon soon drifted behind them out of view. Jumba quickly flipped the switch he had earlier and the ship fell silent.

Shauni Slowly opened her eyes and stretched her body in place. She reached down and grabbed the paw of the arm around her waist and brushed it against her check. Shauni looked down at the paw and then quickly leapt off the cot and looked back at what was next to her. There was an experiment lying on its side with its eyes blankly open. It was red with similar neck and stomach fur patterns as her. Its antenna were also red like its body but had black tips.

It rolled off the bed and feel face first on the floor. Shauni waited for it to move but it didn't. She knelt down next to it and placed her paw on its back. Two rows of three spines sprung out of its back causing Shauni to jerk her hand away. Its back patterns reminded her of Stitch's but they had jagged edges instead of round and smooth edges.

Shauni put her paws under its stomach and rolled it over on its back. It blankly stared up at the ceiling. She waved her paw in front of its face. It quickly brought up a paw and caught her wrist. Shauni grabbed her arm and tried to pull away but to no avail. It blinked its eyes a few times and sat up. It looked at her paw and then at her face. Shauni was quivering and yelping trying to get away. It released its grip on Shauni's wrist and she ran over into the corner cowering.

The experiment stood up looking at its self. It looked at its paw and flexed each finger individually. It looked over its shoulder at its spines and then pulled one of its antennas down and looked at it. It looked over at Shauni who was now watching him quivering in the corner. It walked on all fours over to her and sat down in front of her. Shauni shielded her face with her arms and winced. "Sh-sha-sha-nee."

Shauni brought her arms down and looked at the experiment. "Kyle?"

The door to the room hissed open and two turrets hovered in along with a small platform on which was standing Dr. Hamsterviel. "Good. Both of you are awake. PROJECT ALPHA!" The experiment spun around and stood up in front of Dr. Hamsterviel. "Follow me. We must test you to make sure you still have you designed skills."

The experiment walked forwards a few steps and paused. it looked back at Shauni. "Ah. You want her to come very well she can come. She can come and see what her friend is designed to be."

Shauni slowly got up and walked towards the experiment. "Kyle?" the experiment just looked at her. "What did you do to him?"

"The tranquilizer he was shot with contained a small amount of a DNA prepping agent. Not only has it changed him at a genetic level but it has completely erased all of his memories leaving him with just his instincts, what he was designed to do." The platform holding Dr. Hamsterviel floated out of the room and down the hallway.

Shauni looked down at the ground. The experiment walked over to her and held her paw. She looked up at its face. Its eye was twitching. "Sha-nee…I..I'mmm s-till here."

Shauni brought both of her paws up to its face. "Kyle! You are there!" She whispered.

"N-na-not forrrrrr la-long." his eye slowly stopped twitching


	5. Training

Dr. Hamsterviel's platform floated into a room followed by his Project Alpha carrying Shauni in its arms. Project alpha carefully put Shauni down and looked around the room. It looked like a storage room only it was empty. The only thing in the room was a small tabled built to be as high as his waist. Hamsterviel pointed at the table. "Project Alpha! On the table you will find a few weapons."

Project alpha looked on the table. There were three revolvers. It picked one of them up and held it in its paws looking over every aspect of it. Each f the revolvers should hold six shots. It held it in its paw and looked down the sights of the weapon and then let go of the grip leaving only his finger resting on the trigger. The gun fell upside down in his paw. He grinned slightly and then flicked his wrist spinning the revolver in his hand. Shauni sat and watched him quietly.

Dr. Hamsterviel crossed his arms. "When you are finished…" Project alpha's grin disappeared and grabbed the grip of the revolver stopping its spinning motion. "We will first test you accuracy with this weapon." a metal frame dropped down from the ceiling and a two dimensional holographic image of stitch appeared in the frame. "Normally a weapon of this type would prove ineffective against this particular foe but for all intentional purposes I would like to you fire all six rounds directly at the head. Take your time."

Project alpha looked at the revolver in his hands and then looked up at the target. Stitch's teeth were all showing and his claws were extended. Project Alpha's eyes narrowed as he stood up strait and placed on arm behind his back and used the other to take aim. He closed one eye and looked down the barrel of the revolver. Project Alpha squeezed the trigger and fired all six rounds one after another. Each of the rounds hit the target and vaporized. Six red marks were left on the hologram of Stitch. All of them were between its eyes. Project Alpha cast the weapon aside sending it across the floor. Dr. Hamsterviel grinned evilly. "Excellent! Now pick up the remaining two. The next test will test your reflexes." The image of Stitch disappeared and twelve other frames dropped down next to it creating a row of frames. "An image will appear in a random frame. You are to shot it as quickly as possible."

Project Alpha looked at the two revolvers and picked both of them up. He held the grips and placed them in front of him ready to fire.

Jumba's ship slowly maneuvered his ship over a docking hatch. "If I am knowing Hamsterviel then he has forgotten to change most of the access code to his Lab." He leaned over, made a few key strokes on the console and sat back down in the pilot seat. "I use to come here to pick up equipment from his lab so he gave me the access codes." The ship shook and a loud clang reverberated through the ship. "Ah good he is same old fake genius." Jumba got up out of his seat, walked towards the back of his ship and punched a few buttons on a key pad on the wall. "Come on 626 we will be needing to get ready."

Stitch got out of his seat and walked over to Jumba barely catching a plasma pistol thrown at him. Stitch looked at the gun and then back at Jumba. "I am certain that he has activated his defense systems. As for Kyle…" Jumba paused for a moment and looked into the closet. He reached in and threw another pistol at stitch. "Hamsterviel has already turned him to his original forma and capabilities. We will have to be prepared to use lethal force. He could turn on us."

Project alpha lowered the smoking barrels of the revolvers and looked at his targets. All of them had been hit in vital locations. Dr. Hamsterviel chuckled evilly. "Impressive Project Alpha. That is all for today. Go back to your room. I must prepare more training exercises for you."

Project alpha dropped the revolvers on the ground and slowly turned around towards Shauni. She was plugging her ears with her hands very tightly. Project alpha walked over to her and grabbed her hands. He could feel the tendons in her hands and the tension on them. He slowly moved her hands away from her ears. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "How can you stand that loud noise?"

Project Alpha blinked and cocked his head. "Gaba?"

Shauni turned away. "Now I know how Kyle felt." Project Alpha picked Shauni up and cradled her in his arms. "Ahh!" Project Alpha just looked at her face. "Put me Down!" Project Alpha released her dropping her flat on her back "Oww!" He looked at her and then walked through the door. "Hey! Wait for me."


	6. Infiltration

Stitch scurried out of the air lock planting his feet firmly on the ground and pointing his blasters all around looking for a target. Jumba stepped out and reached over his shoulder pulling out his plasma rifle. The two of them slowly made there way down the hallway towards the maintenance hatch. "Hatch should be up ahead. Door uses mechanical force created by user… so Hamsterviel will be unable to trace a power surge to our location. Stitch walked up to the hatch and placed the two blasters in his upper pair of arms in his lower arms arm pits. He reached out and began to turn the massive wheel on the hatch. The hatch made a loud clang sound and then swung open beyond the door was a huge room filled with wires and mechanical devices.

"This is where all of the basic operations of his lab are controlled and operated. Things like waste disposal, energy production, and material reclamation." Stitch looked around. There was a large magnet running on a track above them. it had unrecognizable bit of metal and scrap attached to it. it stopped at one point on the track and then released its magnetic grip dropping the scrap down below. Stitch's vision followed the scrap as it fell into a massive vat filled with molten metal. The scrap slowly became whit hot and submerged into the vat. "There is something I am not recognizing..." Jumba pointed up towards one of the corners of the room. Stitch looked up finding a spherical mass of metal. There were a series Turian characters painted on the surface of the metal. Jumba reached into his satchel and pulled out a pair of his specially made quad-oculars.

"Already ahead of you." stitch read the tiny print. "50,000 kilo ton blast resistant armor."

Jumba put his quad-oculars away. "Hmmmm. There's no way Hamsterviel would be able to transport anything with that much of a yield…. unless… A Hah!" stitch turned his head to face Jumba. "Hamsterveil has new power source recently installed… Galactic Federation will be looking for one type of emissions from a power generator while his power source is creating a completely different type of emissions. Look closer 626 what do you notice about the armor?"

Stitch looked at the armor... it looked like it had a few patches of spray paint on it. The texture was also different. The spray painted areas were a little rougher. Some of the areas also had bead welds. "Looks like it had a really bad patch work done to it."

Jumba nodded. "Means it was installed by a low profile, low budget mechanic. And I am doubting that it can withstand fifty-thousand kilo tons of explosives. Come, we must keep going." Jumba walked off across the catwalk and towards another hatch.

Hamsterviel sat at his desk looking at a massive screen filled with security camera's feed back. One camera began to flash with a red boarder around it and then grew occupying the whole screen. The title on the screen read "maintenance access". It showed stitch turning a wheel on a hatch and then walking through it followed by Jumba. "Ha! You think that you can just walk right into my laboratory like something that is not noticed eh Jumba?" Dr. Hamsterveil spun around in his chair and pushed a button on his desk and then screamed into an intercom.

Shauni sat in the room across from Project Alpha. He was sitting on the fold out mattress blankly looking at the floor. "Hey!" He looked up at Shauni. "You ok?" Project Alpha looked around. He got up and looked at all of his surroundings.

Shauni shook her head, got up and walked over to the mattress. She saw both of Kyle's necklaces lying on the mattress. Her eyes darted open as she got an idea. She quickly picked them up and walked over to Project Alpha who was in the corner looking at how the two walls met without some visible joint. Shauni tapped his shoulder and he spun around quickly bringing his paws up ready to strike. Shauni hung her head cowering with her eyes closed. Project Alpha slowly lowered his paws and relaxed. Shauni opened and eye and stopped cowering. She held both of the necklaces in both of her hands. Project Alpha looked at the necklaces. Shauni put the loops around his neck and stood back looking at the necklaces. The gold one hung down to his belly and the rosary beads hung down to his legs. Shauni grinned and took them back. She looped the necklaces around his neck and then stood back and looked again. The gold one fit around his neck perfectly and the rosary beads hung over his chest. "Do you remember these?" Project alpha picked the cross up on the rosary bead and looked at it. "These were yours."

Project alpha slowly saw images of a box wrapped in red and green paper. Then he saw a pair of human hands carefully tear the wrapping off to find a velvet covered case. The hands opened it. It had a gold necklace in it with a cross on it. Project Alpha blinked a few time and then looked down at the gold necklace.

A speaker wined for a few seconds making Shauni cover her ears and then blared a few words. "Project Alpha! We have some intruders in the maintenance area. Find them and bring them to me!" Project Alpha looked at the door as it quickly opened with a hiss. He walked out of the door and went down the hallway.

"Hey wait for me!" Shauni ran towards the door only to find them close before she could leave.


	7. you guys tell me what to call this chapt...

Jumba walked through the maintenance hatch and looked around. The hatch slammed shut with a loud thud. It was dark. There was absolutely no light. Stitch blinked turning his eyes red. Jumba put his rifle away. Stitch looked around with his thermal vision. It looked like one big hallway of dark blue. None of the hallway was giving off any heat. Jumba placed his hand on the side of the wall. "What do you see 626"

Stitch shook his head. "Nothing. It's to dark and too cold." the two of them began to hug the wall and feel there way around.

Jumba reached what felt like a turn in the hallway. "626 is there being anything around corner?"

Stitch poked his head around the corner. He could see masses of moving heat but they weren't in the shape of anything recognizable. Stitch moved one of his ears to face the object. He could hear fain movement of air. "There are a few vents up ahead nothing else." the sound of metallic object came from where they had just been. Stitch whirled around to see a small bolt. It was glowing red but the heat was quickly absorbed into the ground and then disappeared.

"Something is in here." Jumba looked around pointlessly trying to find the creature.

Stitch looked around looking for anything. All he could see were there own tracks. Jumba's large feet and stitch small paws. Stitch turned back facing down the hallway and saw another set of tracks run along the surface of the wall and into the heat radiating from the vent. Stitch drew his weapons and fired at the ventilation shaft. Streaks of red filled his field of vision. Jumba drew his weapon and fired it in the direction that stitch had fired his. but nothing came out of the weapon. "Eh?"

"Gaba?"

"I don't know. Is like weapon is stuck in overcharge mode." the weapon in Jumba's hand began to make a repetitious beeping sound and glow green. The light from the weapon slowly showed that something had been stuck into the barrel of the weapon. Jumba let out a yelp and began to bumble with the weapon. Stitch jumped up grabbed the weapon and threw it down the hallway. Stitch picked Jumba up and ran around the corner of the hallway towards the hatch they had entered through.

Stitch scrambled for the wheel on the hatch but found nothing. "The wheel! It's been removed!" Stitch turned around to see the hallway was beginning to glow bright green. The rifle was about to explode.

"Hurry 626!"

Stitch reached into the door and felt around for the mechanics inside of it. He felt the two bolts holding the door in it's locked position and strained to move them into there unlocked position. Stitch looked back at the Hallway. The greenish glow had filled the corridor and was beginning to turn bright white. He had only seconds left.

Finally the door let out a loud clang as the bolt slid out of place. Stitch looked back at Jumba only to be knocked back against the door by the explosion. The door swung open smashing against the outer wall expelling both Stitch and Jumba tumbling and laying lifelessly on the catwalk.

Suddenly a silhouette of a small creature fell from the ceiling and landed in the shadows. It tied the two up, heaved them onto his back and walked through the maintenance hatch closing it with a commanding thud.


	8. Demolition

Stitch moved his head weakly across his shoulders and opened his eyes. A moving red and yellow blur stood before him. He blinked his eyes squinting trying to focus on the object in front of him. The red and yellow blurs slowly turned into an experiment aiming a plasma pistol at him. "Huh?"

The experiment narrowed its eyes and readjusted its weapon. "Ah Experiment 626. Good, you're awake." Stitch turned his head and smacked it against something large that he had been tied to. It moved and let out a groan.

"626 do be being careful."

"Jumba?" The experiment flipped the pistol in it hand and struck it across Stitch's face.

"Quiet! You have already been a nuisance to me." Stitch turned his head slowly trying not to hit Jumba. A small hover pad floated behind the experiment. Dr. Hamsterviel sat on it watching him intently over the experiment's shoulder. "I see you have met Project Alpha." Stitch looked back at the experiment and let out a growl. "It's a pity you will not live long enough to find out what he is truly capable of."

Jumba looked around the room they were in. there was a large piece of equipment standing in the center of the room it was generating a large amount of light as well as heat. Jumba looked at the wires coming out of the base of it leading to other pieces of equipment and then recognized the labels on the wires. High voltage. "So that is how you are being able to operate lab and still not be detected by galactic federation. You have been using fusion based power."

Dr. Hamsterviel's hover pad floated around to Jumba. "Yes. I couldn't let one of my greatest creations be confiscated. And this time I CAN claim ownership! This is Project Alpha. A creature whose sole purpose is to kill and do it efficiently. Unlike your experiments Jumba, who can only perform one task with much skill, he is also capable of many minor skills. Survival, make-shift weaponry, the list goes on."

The sound of a door hissing open and then closing with a thud echoed through out the room. Shauni poked her head out from behind the large fusion generator. Project Alpha broke his stare and relaxed his grip for a moment to look at her. She walked out and stood a distance from Project Alpha looking at him with a sad face. "You!" Project Alpha's ears perked up at the voice. He quickly turned back to Stitch aiming his weapon at his head. "You've been on the rodent's side all the time!" Stitch yelled out in Turian. Shauni's lips began to tremble as she shook her head.

Hamsterviel hovered in front of her staring intently at stitch. "No actually! Nice try though. I had her sent to Gantu, that ignorant minion. She is Project Beta. And while I did send her to Gantu unfortunately she is not working or in anyway helping me. Her purpose is not important, at least not yet." Shauni ran behind Project Alpha hiding her face and her tears. Project alpha looked over his shoulder and winced. "Now if you must let me go. I have to prep one of the ships in the docking bay for a long journey. I'll need to take project alpha somewhere where there is no galactic federation influence." Dr. Hamsterviel floated off to a console and began to make a few keystrokes.

Project Alpha looked away from Shauni and back at his prisoners. Jumba looked up at the fusion generator. "I don't get it."

Stitch turned his head. "Gaba?"

Jumba shook his head and looked at the ground. "Remember when we saw explosion armor in lab's underbelly?"

"Yeah."

Jumba turned his head to look at Stitch. "Fusion generator is to have mechanism above it to lower generator into air tight armor."

Stitch shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

Jumba motioned his head towards the generator. "Look." Stitch looked up at the generator. There were notched made in the generator housing form the mechanism, but there was not mechanism. It had been welded directly into the ceiling.

"It can't drop at all."

Jumba quietly nodded. "He really went with the lowest black market bidder."

Dr. Hamsterviel quickly turned around on his hover pad. "Silence!" his pad floated back over to Project Alpha. "I was going to have you both die when I set the fusion generator to overload but you have begun to irritate me." Dr. Hamsterviel turned to Project Alpha. "Kill them."

Project Alpha grinned and held the trigger on the plasma pistol. The barrel began to glow green becoming more and more intense as he held it in overcharge. Stitch franticly looked around for a means of escape but to no avail. Stitch looked at Shauni "Do something!"

Shauni sniffed wiping the tears from her eyes and put her arms around Project Alpha and rested her head on his shoulder. Project Alpha still stared down the sights on his pistol aimed at Stitch. "Remember what your father taught you."

Hamsterviel chuckled. "Yes! Remember all the training I taught you. To kill!" Project Alpha Gritted his teeth.

Shauni brought her mouth to Project Alpha's ear and whispered. "The difference between right and wrong." Project alpha relaxed his jaw and opened his eyes wide. Memories flooded his brain.

Kyle sat in the passenger seat of a large green van flying down the highway listening to music with one earphone in his ear. "Did I tell you?" Kyle looked over to his father driving the van.

"About what?"

"Right here on the highway I was driving by and saw a car with its hood open. Flames were flying out of the engine and from under the car. I pulled over went into the back of the van and got out my fire extinguisher and put out the fire." his father took his hands off the wheel for a moment and pretended to hold a fire extinguisher making the sounds of it spraying. He quickly put his hands back on the wheel and continued his story. "The fire department came said 'good work' and then I left." he laughed for a moment. "It was funny. That morning, before I saw the car on fire, I had replaced the discharged fire extinguisher and put in a fresh one. The one day I decide to change it. And it ends up being the one day I'd need it the most."

Kyle laughed. "Did your good deed of the week eh?" His father nodded.

Project Alpha's mouth slowly opened and looked at the plasma pistol he held. "Well?" Dr. Hamsterviel shrieked. "What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Project Alpha shrugged Shauni off of his shoulder, spun around and fired at Dr. Hamsterviel's hover pad. The shot hit the under side of the pad destabilizing it dropping Dr. Hamsterviel on the ground. "Ahhhhhh!" Turrets fell down from each corner of the room. Project alpha looked ate the turrets and then looked for cover. He picked up the hover pad and shielded himself. The turrets fired there shots striking the hover pad and bouncing off its polished surface. Project alpha paused for a moment and redirected his shield towards Jumba and Stitch. One of the turret's shots stuck the shield bouncing off and grazing Jumba and Stitch's restraints freeing them.

"Stitch! Don't let Shauni get hurt!" Stitch nodded and ran over to Shauni picking her up and hiding her underneath one of the computer consoles. Project Alpha drew the attention of the turrets towards himself and reflected there shots back at them. Each of the turrets exploded and then retracted into the ceiling. Project Alpha dropped the hover pad and slowly walked over to Dr. Hamsterviel.

"You thin you have won? You are sadly mistaken." He scurried across the floor and tired to jump up onto the consol he was working at earlier but failed.

Project Alpha grabbed him by his chest fur and held him up to his face. "Yur one evil critter ya know that. I remember now. I know who I am. I think it's you who failed." Hamsterviel smiled as a taping sound came from behind him. Project Alpha's eyebrows jumped. He looked over Dr. Hamsterviel's should to find his tail on a red button.

A cold mechanical voice echoed all through out the lab. "Fusion generator overload imminent. Estimated time before overload ten minutes and counting."

Hamsterviel folded his arms over Project Alpha's paw across his chest. "Now I have the final laugh." Project Alpha dropped Dr. Hamsterviel and turned around looking at the generator. It was getting brighter and brighter.

"We must be getting out of here. Emergency overload system has not been installed. Is bomb ticking." Jumba yelled.

Project Alpha looked at his paws flexing each of his fingers. He looked up at Shauni. She crawled out of the console and ran over to him and hanged him. Project Alpha stared blankly over her shoulder. "Jumba! Get everyone out. I'll fix it."

Shauni looked right into his face. "No!" Project alpha had a scowl on his face. He grabbed Shauni by her arm and threw her across the room towards Jumba and Stitch.

Project Alpha ran up to the generator and jumped onto the welded equipment. He drew out the pistol and fired it directly at one of the welds. The whole generator jerked loose hanging by the two remaining welds. He looked back at Jumba "Run!"

The computer blared another message through out the lab. "Fusion generator overload in seven minutes and counting."

Project Alpha scurried across the generators housing and fired at two remaining welds. The generator fell and was left hanging by only a few heavy gauge cables. Project Alpha crawled down to the end of the generator housing and hung by his paws. He pulled himself up and jerked the housing down. Some of the cables snapped. He looked back at everyone. Jumba and stitch both ran out the door leaving Shauni. He smiled at her, leg go with one paw holding his pistol and lazily saluted her. Shauni's eye's filled with tears as he brought the pistol up and fired at the last remaining set of cables. The whole generator housing came crashing down into the explosion proof container along with Project alpha.

"NO!" Stitch came back into the room and grabbed Shauni slinging her over his shoulder. Shaun slammed her tiny fists on his back as she watched four mechanical arms come down from the ceiling and drill the housing into the floor.


	9. Broken Pieces

Jumba ran down the hall towards the docking bay. "Quickly! Hamsterviel has prepped ship for take off. Is best we use it to escape." Stitch followed behind him carrying Shauni over his shoulder, who was beating her tiny paws on his back. Jumba stumbled over to the airlock and punched in the access code.

The computer warning voice echoed through the lab again. "Fusion generator overload in five minutes."

The airlock pressurized and opened revealing Jumba's ship docked in the bay being fueled and filled with supplies. "Should have known. Hamsterveil would have definitely have stolen my ship. Though he would not get far. Is missing hyper drive."

Stitch ran up the cargo ramp into the passenger compartment and struggled to tie Shauni to the seat with the seatbelts. Shauni kept clawing at him begging to be let go.

Jumba ran around to the side of the ship and unhooked the fuel line from the underside of the wing spilling ubernium on to the floor. A light on the nozzle began to blink red and the tip of the nozzle quickly shut stopping the flow of the wasted fuel. Jumba quickly waddled up the loading ramp slamming his massive fist on the close ramp button. Jumba ran up to the cockpit and started the ships engines and retracted the landing gear.

He then grabbed the throttle and set it to full speed. The engines let out an enormous burst of energy sending Stitch flying over the passenger seats and flat against the back of the ship. Jumba's ship came screaming out of the docking bay. "Be holding on to your patooki." Jumba dropped the throttle sending Stitch flying across the passenger seats and into the cockpit against the windshield. Stitch slipped of the windshield with a moan into the copilot seat.

Shauni struggled with her seat but and looked out the window at the lab. An enormous explosion went off sending bits and pieces of the lower part of the lab off into the void of space. Jumba squinted his eyes at the lab. "Come… we must go." Jumba input a few coordinates into the ships navigational systems and put it into autopilot.

Jumba's ship landed just near Lilo's house with everyone waiting outside ready to welcome back Jumba, including Cobra Bubbles and The Grand Council Woman. The loading bay slowly lowered and stopped with a thud as it released steam from its pneumatic systems. Stitch walked down the ramp greeted by Angel who was relived hat he came back in one piece. Jumba waddled down the ramp avoiding the two experiments and was greeted by Cobra Bubbles and The Grand Council Woman. "Well? I assume everything turned out ok?"

Jumba nodded at The Grand Council Woman. "There were a few bumps but ah…" Jumba looked around at everyone looking at him and then back at the ship. "Would it being fine to be talking else where?" The Grand Council Woman nodded and the three of them headed towards Lilo's house.

Angel stopped hugging Stitch for a minute and looked at him. "What happened?"

Stitch looked down at the ground silently for a moment. "Kyle… he's… he saved us by sacrificing himself."

"What?"

One of Stitch's ear's moved to face the rear of his head. He heard sniffling. "Shaunis really sad about it…"

Angel looked over his shoulder into the ship. "Should I go check on her?" Stitch shrugged his shoulders. Angel let go of him and slowly walked into the ship.

Shauni was curled up on one of the passenger seats. "Shauni?"

Shauni sniffed a few times and sat up wiping her face. The fur below her eyes had been matted down with tears. "Leave me alone."

Angel hopped up on the chair next to her and sat down putting a hand on Shauni's shoulder. "Come inside. We can talk about this…"

"NO!" Shauni jumped out of the seat and ran out of the ship past stitch crying.

Stitch started towards her but was stopped by a pink paw on his shoulder. "Let her go. She just wants to be alone."

Shauni wandered aimlessly trough trees and undergrowth wiping the tears from her face and stumbling over plant life. The sky grew dark and rain began to fall down, damping what fur that hadn't already been by her tears. Soon it was to dark for her to see and she wished that she had night vision or that someone had bothered to show her how to use it. All she could do was listening. Listening to the sound of the rain fall. Shauni slowly cocked her head. Something metallic nearby was being hit by the rain.

Shauni looked around and could make out the outline of a large object. She walked towards it and felt around sniffling wiping her nose on her arm. It was a van, Kyle's van. Shauni crawled into the still open driver's door and closed it.

Shauni crept past the peddle cluster and round the engine shroud towards the back of the van. His mattress was still laid out on the floor. Shauni opened one of his unlocked lockers and pulled out a towel and dried herself off not bothering to smooth out her ruffled fur. Shauni threw the towel away landing on something making a crumpling sound. She looked at it. It had landed on the milk crate filled with letters. Shauni ran up to the front of the van and partial turned the ignition, turning the dome light on, and ran back to the crate. Shauni reached down and picked up a letter. it was the one she had been reading before Kyle and her were captured.

_Dear dad_

_I know what you did and I know that it was wrong to do to the family as a whole. But me personally. I don't care what you do. Your job to me as a father was to raise me, give me a sense of morals, and teach me the difference between right and wrong. What you do after that I don't care. It's your life. You choose how to live it. I won't think of you any differently._

Shauni stared blankly and thought of what she said to him, to make him remember who he was. "Remember what your father taught you… The difference between right and wrong."

Shauni clenched the letter in her tiny pawS and cried herself to sleep.

Well that's all folks… least until the new movie comes out… don't worry… as the immortal Arnold Swartsenager (dunno how to spell his name and don't care) said: I'LL BE BACK! And I have already begun the planning stages of the new stories…. THE TRILOGY SHALL CONTINUE!


End file.
